Birthday present
by queenofspades101
Summary: It's Alice's birthday, and Oz wants to buy her a birthday present. Break suggests getting her a pet, so he buys her a giant German Shepherd. Alice and her new pet, Akio, get along well, but they cause a lot of trouble for the Rainsworths.
1. Birthday present

Oz Bezarius carefully scanned the broad selection of the pet store. Would a pet really make satisfy Alice? Her birthday was in a couple of days, and Break suggested getting her a pet of her own to take care of. "Maybe that will teach her to be a little more responsible," He had said. But now, Oz was having some serious doubts. A terrible vision passed through his head of Alice feeding a puppy five pounds of meatloaf or chaining it to a bike-rack. If anything, he felt bad for the animal that would be unlucky enough to become slave driving, meat-loving Alice's pet, but Break had insisted. Oz wandered around the pet store, and he heard several loud barks. The shopkeeper yelled and cursed as a huge German shepherd began terrorizing a couple of kindergarteners. It was black and reddish-brown and almost Oz's height. It was perfect! That dog acted so much like Alice that he was sure that they'd get along. He hurried up to the shopkeeper. "Excuse me, how much for this dog?" He stopped yelling at the dog and looked at Oz. "You want to _buy _him?" He nodded. "Are you sure? He's always causing trouble, you know. If you want to take him, that's fine with me, but-" "Good to know! How much is he?" He gave Oz an odd look, but him the price. Oz paid the shopkeeper and looked at the German shepherd. "Let's go meet you owner, big guy."

"He's… quite big, isn't he?" Break said as he watched the German shepherd run around the mansion, panting. Oz could tell that he was already thinking about all the fur that he would have to clean up. He couldn't say anything, though, because he was the one who had suggested it in the first place. "I know, but can't you just tell that he and Alice will get along?" Oz said. Break backed away as the huge dog started growling at him. "Well, they… do seem to have the same kind of atmosphere." He pounced on him and attempted to take his lollipop. A few seconds later, the dog was cowering behind the couch, with two huge lumps on his forehead. "Don't hurt Alice's birthday present, Break." Oz complained. "Where is Alice, anyway?" He thought. "Well, I think she was be sleeping upstairs, but I'd be amazed if she actually slept through that just now." Sure enough, the noise woke her up, and she wasn't very happy. "Be quiet, you stupid clown! I'm trying to take a nap here!" She screamed from the upstairs balcony. Break glanced at the furry lump peeking from underneath the table. Oz smiled imagining her reaction. "Alice, I've bought you a birthday present a little early. Want to come and see?" That got her attention. In no time, she was down in the living room where Oz and break were.

"Oh, servant, you shouldn't have!" Oz giggled. Yeah, right! If he had forgotten, she would have killed him for it. "So, where is the present?" The dog barked, and came out from under the table as if to say, "I'm right here!" Alice's eyes widened. The dog and Alice stared at each other for a couple of seconds. "It's…" Her face broke out into a huge grin, her eyes shining. "It's… It's… so CUTE!" She ran to the dog and hugged… well, more like almost strangled the poor thing to death. The whole time, she was screaming, "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS THING? IT'S SO CUTE! CAN I KEEP IT? PLEASE?" So Alice did have a girly side, Oz thought. Well, he was glad she liked the present.

The next day, Oz woke up to a lot of noise. He went down to the kitchen, and saw that the maids were shaking with anger, trying to clean up a mess. It was pretty much the same for almost every other room in the house. Sharon was repeatedly whacking Break in the face with her paper fan of death. "YOU IDIOT! YOU LET THEM DO _WHAT_? GIVING ALICE A DOG, ARE YOU INSANE?" Then Sharon whirled around and glared at Oz. "_YOU!_" Whoa, not good. She kicked him in the face, then started whacking him with her paper fan as well. "A DOG? YOU BOUGHT HER A GIANT GERMAN SHEPHARD, _BAKA! _THIS MESS WILL TAKE HOURS TO CLEAN UP! YOU'RE RESPOSIBLE FOR THIS, OZ BEZARIUS!" With the last word, she punched Oz in the gut so hard that he went falling down the staircase. _Déjà vu, _He thought. Oz fell all the way to the first floor, and ended up at Alice's feet. His head was spinning. Sharon wasn't done, though. She came running down the stairs, paper fan ready. She ran right past Oz and raised the fan to attack the German shepherd. Alice got in the way. "Hey, just what do you think you're doing?" Alice screamed. Then her tone softened, and she gave Sharon her best puppy-dog impression. "Sharon Onee-sama, please forgive him… Little Akio was just playing around. Weren't you, Aki?" She cooed as she stroked the dog's head. _She even named it,_ thought Oz. _It's going to be near impossible to get rid of it now…_ The fire in Sharon's eyes settled down as she realized it as well. She put away the fan. "Fine… you can keep the dog for now, Miss Alice, but let me be clear; _you _are the one responsible for any trouble this dog causes." Alice gave her a confident grin. "Don't worry, Onee-sama. Akio isn't all bad." She kneeled, and the dog gave her a huge, wet lick on the face. Alice giggled. "He just needs a little… training, that's all."


	2. Training

"Sit, Akio. _Sit_!" Alice ordered her new pet. It had been a couple of weeks since Oz had bought her the giant German shepherd, Akio. Alice was desperately trying to train him, but to Sharon's dismay, she had failed to even teach him to go to the bathroom on his own. Alice was slowly losing her patience. "I SAID SIT, YOU USELESS SERVANT!" Oz flinched and collapsed on the spot, causing Break to laugh hysterically. But Akio wasn't moving an inch. Alice tried a new method. She pulled out Akio's favorite treat, and said, "You want yummies, Aki? Don't worry; I'll give it to you. Now _SIT_!" Akio did exactly the opposite. He jumped up on her to try to steal the dog biscuit. "No, Akio! Bad dog! Get down you insolent fool!" Alas, with her power sealed, Alice was no match for a huge German shepherd like Akio. In a matter of seconds, he was happily munching on the dog treat. Alice kicked the tree in front of her in frustration, only to scream and hop (No pun intended) on one foot afterwards. "My, my," Break mused, "She isn't making much progress now, is she?" Oz sighed. "_Just needs a little training", _He thought, _where'd all that confidence go?_ "I guess it can't be helped," Break said, and walked over to the dog. He pulled out a small cookie from his pocket and attached it to the end of his cane. _What's he up to now? _Oz thought. Break held the cookie slightly above the dog's nose. Akio sniffed the air, recognizing the smell of food. "Sit." Said break, softly but commandingly. Immediately, Akio sat on the ground, wagging his tail. Alice stopped hopping and stared in awe. "I tried to make him sit for _five hours_," She complained, "What the hell is your secret, Clown?" Break grinned in a way that never ceased to creep Oz out. "Lady Shelly used to own a dog back when I was _her_ servant, you know," He said. "I was in charge of training her." Alice stared at the ground and started rocking back and fourth on her heels. "Uh, could you maybe… um…" She muttered, barely audible, "ugh, help me… a little…" "With training Akio?" Asked Break, smugly. Alice's face turned purple. "It's… It's not like I _need _your help, stupid clown!" She yelled. "Just that... since you have some experience with training animals and…" "And you don't, correct?" Said break. Alice ground her teeth angrily. "No… I don't… do you have a problem with that?" Break smiled victoriously. "Of course not, Alice-kun. So, shall we begin?"

After several days, Oz couldn't even recognize Akio. His reddish-black fur was well combed, and Alice had given him a fake rabbit ears headband. "It's a symbol that this dog is my property," She had said. Oz was worried that Alice would try to put a headband on him as well. Anyway, Break and Alice had done a great job training Akio. At first, he was hesitant in listening to Break, but Alice (reluctantly) had convinced Akio to trust Break. Akio learned 15 new tricks during the short time they had trained him. Even Sharon was slowly getting used to him, though she still didn't appreciate it when he tried to jump on her lap. Of course, Oz was getting along well with the dog just fine, since Alice and Akio were so alike. For some reason, Akio didn't like taking orders from Oz. He wondered just what Alice had been teaching to Akio about him. In any case, he wondered how long this peacefulness would last.


End file.
